<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Nice To Me by Crab_Lad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045588">Be Nice To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad'>Crab_Lad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crab's need for clone wars content [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Battle of Mustafar, Gen, Introspection, Mustafar (Star Wars), Probably ooc, also probably jumps between tenses, but i've been stewing on this for a while have at it, idk how to tag, inspired by a song, probably not canon accurat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sides of the same coin, that's what they are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crab's need for clone wars content [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Nice To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title shares a title with the song "Be Nice to Me" by the front bottoms. WHICH!!!! this fic is heavily inspired by. I tried to incorperate some of the ideas from the lyrics as best i could but i was straight up emotional over it so i wrote this anyway here enjoy</p><p>thanks to corranblue for editing the first half, i lvoe you dude</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin doesn’t take the time to stop, to think about what he’s doing. Not as he slaughters the younglings, not as the clones’ signatures are twisted and warped into something else. He can’t afford to come to his senses, not when the life of his wife rests on his shoulders. Still, the weight of it weighs him down, drags him closer and closer to the ground. It reminds him of after he killed Dooku, the same </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrongness </span>
  </em>
  <span>is there, seeping into his bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’s doing this for Padmé. Even if it irreversibly strips him of who he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parts of him have already been stripped away. And he knows he won’t be able to rebuild himself as he was. It’s fine, Anak- no Vader knows. This is who he is, this is who he was meant to be all along. Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, The Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force.The Jedi had kept so much, asking so much of him. Things that he lacked, things that he couldn’t live up to.That is never what he was meant to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For Padmé</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll save her, save his child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Republic has been winning. The war is almost over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignores the part of his brain whispering that he’s making these up, that the facts Vader and Palpatine are feeding him are fake. They will only lead to pain, and suffering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s already fallen this far, there’s no reason not to go the whole way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, as Anakin tears through the Separatists like butter, cutting them down without mercy, he allows himself to draw upon the Dark. It invades his senses, penetrating right down to the core of his bones. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrongness</span>
  </em>
  <span> changes to something </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Vader carries out his master’s mission. The Force which had once felt like a river, cleansing and clean, flowing through him, every other living thing and their surroundings with peace, now feels slick with oil. It’s murky, heavy with a weight of Power, dark and dangerous. One false move and it will all go up in flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems he is destined to lose those he cares about. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerasi. Reeft. Siri. Tahl. Qui-Gon. Bant. Satine. Cody. The Jedi, his</span>
  <em>
    <span> family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. An-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. Anakin- Anakin isn’t lost yet. Obi-Wan refuses to believe it. Anakin is his </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anakin is his world, there’s no way Obi-Wan is letting him go. There is still hope, still the possibility they could bring him back. A small part of his brain whispers that he was wrong, that the recordings and Yoda’s words are too damning. That Anakin is lost, far too gone in the dark for him to save, Vader had taken his place and left nothing of the man Obi-Wan knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Yoda asks him to be the one to kill Anakin, Obi-Wan desperately wishes that it had been he who Maul had killed on Naboo, instead of Qui-Gon. That’s what he deserves, for failing Anakin, for losing his only Padawan to the darkside. He has lost his other- his Grand-padawan too. She had left, angry over the Jedi. And Obi-Wan had failed her. Failed Qui-Gon. And failed Anakin. Obi-Wan can’t admit to himself that he wants to fight Palpatine, because he knows he wouldn’t win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet it is harder and harder to deny the Grandmaster. So in a daze, retreating into his mind, he climbs into his cruiser, and leaves for Padmé’s. What’s the point of all this? If the Jedi are truly gone, if they are the only two alive, what was the point of fighting? The people have been turned against them. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>vode</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his- his closest and dearest friend Cody- they had been taken from him, turned and betrayed him. Obi-Wan thought they understood each other better. He never imagined that Cody would willingly go through an order like that. In truth, he never imagined something like this was possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He- he finds himself lying, claiming that Anakin was irredeemable. That Obi-Wan plans to kill him- and the sadder part is that Padmé believed him. She believed the lies he told her. Once again, he finds himself questioning why the fight was worth it. She has a child on the way, she has a life she could still live. Why get her involved, why fight when there is no hope? Has he really failed so much so that Padmé accepts the fact that Obi-Wan is going to kill Anakin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words, his words. Their meanings lose touch. They’re hollow, fake. It doesn’t seem like anything would matter. Maybe it is best to leave it alone, to let the Galaxy fall into despair. He certainly has. Yet, a small voice, not his own, but one he can’t place, tells him to fight. To keep going, to try to cling onto the small strings of hope. That surrendering that little hope he had, is surrendering his life. But time- time is running short. If he wants to save Anakin, he needs to stop this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His whole life, he had tried to make Obi-Wan proud. Then, he lost the will to care. The Chancellor- he had been right. Everytime. The Jedi had lied to him, had gone against their own code. He has so much he wants to say, but he can’t now. The Jedi are dead- Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan is alive. He would be with them. Vader knew this. Still, he tried to figure out what he would say but nothing made sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grip he has on his lightsaber tightens, his fingers locking painfully with how tense he is. He’s already killed so many, already taken the steps he needs. What’s to stop him now? If the Dark Side is power, if he really is the chosen one, he can end Palpatine here and now. Something in him tells him he should feel bad, that Anakin would never have done this. But Vader knows this is far from what he felt when he killed Dooku. Vader feels nothing but joy. Killing Dooku had done nothing, had clearly been against everything. But this, this is gaining him the power he needs for Padme. This is a reason, this is real and right and </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For her. His angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if summoned by his thoughts, he watches as her sleek silver ship enters the burning atmosphere. The lava reflects off the bottom, distorting the look of the landscape. Such a pristine ship doesn’t belong in the dark hell that is Mustafar, but he can’t feel angry, can’t bring himself to hate her for coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s so easy to pull her into his arms, to hold her like the world isn’t falling apart around him. Anakin knows that there’s no going back, but Vader refuses to let that stop him. This is what they must do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was worried about you,” she says, and Vader feels nothing at that. “Obi-Wan told me terrible things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What things,” he barks at her, Anakin catches her flinch, but Vader breezes by it. Anakin’s already given way for Vader, and he sees no reason to stop him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said,” she gasps, like getting the words out is near impossible for her, “you’ve turned to the Dark Side. That you…” she cuts off, choking on the words, “Killed younglings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ch- the Emperor had been right. All along, and Vader should have known. Obi-Wan never cared for him. Obi-Wan only wanted him to be the perfect Jedi, never caring about his best interests. Both him and the Jedi Order had betrayed him, day after day, letting him live a lie. And now- Now his former Master dares to take his wife from him. Even- Even if he did. Obi-Wan would make a good Sith, all he has to do is renounce. Vader’s willing to look past the assumption she had an affair, she would never. She was loyal, and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan’s trying to turn you against me,” he growls out, fury surging through his veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padme steps back, confusion lining her features, “He cares about us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us?” Vader scoffs. Anakin’s anxious, knowing that this is a path he cannot come back from. But Vader is unfeeling as he continues, and Anakin cannot bring himself to stop Vader. They’re in the right. They’re protecting Padme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padme takes it as a question, even if Vader hadn’t intended it to be. She nods, her gaze flicking down as she responds, “He knows about us.” And then it gets worse. “He wants to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Anakin bleeds into Vader. For the first time Vader </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s heart wrenching to watch his brother, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his son</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hurt the woman he had done all of this for. Padme, who had never asked for this, had never asked for the galaxy to fall apart because of her. He’s the one to check on her, to make sure she’s still breathing even if it should be her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Anakin is unrecognizable, and Obi-Wan knows that only one of them can make it out alive. Knows that he has to kill Anakin, or Anakin will kill him. It’s why Yoda had sent him, it’s why Obi-Wan felt the heaviness in the Force settle around his shoulders. This is the end, one way or another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine’s claws are deeply rooted, it’s easy to see. Plain as the day as Anakin blames it on him, claims that it’s Obi-Wan who had taken everything. A part of Obi-Wan agrees. Even if he knows that Anakin made the choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin, who had always called for the unfairness of things, who had always seen the Council’s decisions as personal attacks against him, had finally been pushed over the line. There was nothing left of Anakin. Only Vader. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan, Padme, they claim he’s changing. But Vader-Anakin never knew he needed to stay the same for their love. Conditional love, that’s what it is. They only loved Anakin. Vader scares them, frightening them beyond compare. Good. They should be afraid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan is the one changing. No, Vader is just realizing himself, realizing who he was meant to be all along. Obi-Wan is unrecognizable. How could he ever had thought this man was noble? Honest? Kind? No. Instead he's selfish and corruptive. He will not let Obi-Wan have his wife. She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> and only </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vader-Anakin needs Obi-Wan on his side now more than ever, and he had been foolish enough to hope. A mistake he just keeps making. Yet now he’s finally learned. He’s on his own. He’s all he needs. Power, all he needs is more power. That’s the way to save his wife, to protect the galaxy. Palpatine is nothing but an old man who cannot compare to the sheer power coursing through Anakin’s veins. He will watch them all burn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a killer, Anakin!” Obi-Wan shouts, voice going rough from the intensity. How could Anakin ask him to join him? After everything he had done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ana- no Vader, he has to remind himself, laughs a cruel cold laugh, “And I’m your best friend! You’re either with me, or you’re my enemy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a Sith deals in absolutes,” Obi-Wan hisss back, unhooking his lightsaber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This isn’t the man he raised. This isn't the little boy he had once looked at like a son, like a brother. That man is gone, dead, betrayed by the Sith known as Vader. It’s hopeless, Obi-Wan realizes, Anakin is beyond saving. Despite all his efforts, he still failed Anakin, and now… now Anakin is failing him. Vader had seen to it. And now Vader is a threat, with no hope to redeem. The last hope they had, gone. If Vader is willing to go so far as to attempt to kill Padme… this is the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do what I must,” Obi-Wan finishes, grave and heart set in stone. The action brings him great pain, knowing what he was going to do. The click of the saber against the hook, it echoes throughout the landing pad and he knows it’s just in his head. But it’s loud and overbearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a final glance at the back of the man he loves as his family, Obi-Wan ignites his saber. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr is crablad, yes i'll get to my prompts in my inbox i PROMISE but feel free to send me any or yell at me for this :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>